Only In Your Eyes
by thatredheadedchick
Summary: Rhiley has gone through so much in her life and what happens when He comes along? Will it get better or worse? VinXOC Rated M for later chapters "Complete" "Under Construction"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy, however much I wish I did and therefore don't own any character. The only ones I own are Rhiley, Raihiko and LoLo owns Rayne. I also co- own Aka and her gang with her as well. Therefore I make no profit off any of my writings

Name: Rhiley Sanders

Age: 23

Gender: Female

Looks: short black hair, black eyes, kinda gothic-like clothing, about 5ft 4, kinda has a 'fuck you' look about her all the time.

Weapon: Scythe called Red Death

Attitude: Very passive aggressive, has her own style of doing things, rarely let's people get close.

Likes: night time, being alone, Materia, Raihiko, and her big shinny sword.

Dislikes: loud noises, sunlight, those who are hyper, and pink.

Bio: Rhiley used to be the leader of a gang called Aka Hitomi, in sector 4 slums, back in the day. I suppose she's a lot like Vincent in a way, except without the demonic inner half. She was killed, wasn't meant to come back, but did. If that makes any sense at all. But she has no recollection of how she came back to life. She sorta remembered things from her past, but only veigly.

Name: Raihiko

Age: 3

Gender: Female

Looks: little black, fuzzy, furry, creature with big red eyes.

When you piss her off, she turns into a big black demon with dragon-like wings

Weapon: Claws, fangs and tail

Attitude: She's Skitzo. One moment she wants to curl up on your lap, the next she wants to eat your face off.

Likes: fish

Dislikes: Reno

Bio: Rhiley found her after her mother had been killed and just couldn't shake her off. So, here she is now. She's very protective of Rhiley and won't let anyone get too close that mean her harm. She rarely lets other people even touch her.

I have always been an orphan. Never really had a home. I've always wanted to get out and explore, find new things, them sort of things, but instead I was left for dead in Sector 2. No family, no friends, no home. I stole to survive, but who didn't in those days? The day of the SOLDIER's. They made life a living hell. But I'm not one to cry over spilt milk.

I was about to die after a few months on my own, only being 5 years old, but as I held onto that last strand of life, a woman by the name of Aka Hitome of the Hitome Gang in sector 4 took me in. I was the first recruit in that group. Sure there were others, but they were friends of hers.

As our gang grew, we became well known. Everyone feared us. And soon I became her right hand man- er- woman.

I was 13 when I met her. Rayne Collins. Boy did she ever have a background. Her mother dying of an overdose, and that ain't even a little bit of it. But Aka saw something in her. She saw the makings of greatness, though honestly, at first, I had no idea what it was.

But as the years passed, I was surprised to find myself quite close with her. She was like my little sister. As soon as we took her in, Aka immediately assigned me to teaching her how to use a ketana, as that was the weapon she fancied. I myself preferred a scythe.

After a few more years, she was working her way up in the gang, even surpassing me, though I would always be the right-hand woman, I didn't mind this. Actually I was quite happy for her.

Then one day everything went horribly wrong. Reno came into Aka's office as she and I planned where to strike next, and told us about ShinRa's plan to eliminate all the gangs in Sector 4 in order to get rid of our gang. That's when Aka brought Rayne in and told the both of us we should go with Reno and become a SOLDIER or a Turk in order to escape this terrible fate, but the both of us refused. She had been like a mother to the both of us and we were NOT going to just up and leave her. We were going to stick with her until the very end.

Unfortunately it didn't work that way.

I watched as Aka, the woman I knew to be the strongest, fall to the blade of the one they called Sephiroth. I was glad that Rayne was not there to see it. I knew what she would do. She wasn't the most rational when upset.

I found Rayne and I got us the hell out of there.

As soon as we had gotten to the elevator to the platform, a man named Reeve and a boy named Cloud had stopped us. They had no intentions on letting us up. Fortunately Reno was there to save us.

So, there we were. We were hiding in the near by forest, waiting for Reno, waiting to find out what we were going to do with our lives.

Quite honestly, I never felt so helpless, so scared, and so angry all at the same time in my entire life. I was shaking. I wanted to puke. I could go on, but I won't.

"What do you think we should do?" she asked.

"We're going to wait here until Reno gets back." I said. She sighed as she sat down.

She looked so unsure of herself. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know how.

I wanted to kill Sephiroth. I wanted to make him pay. I wanted to make ShinRa pay. I wanted revenge. But I wasn't thinking strait at this moment, so who knows what I really wanted?

After a while, Rayne finally helped me to calm down. I still hated those people though. Mainly Sephiroth. But if she had seen what I had, she'd feel the same way. I was now scared for the both of us.

When I asked her what we were going to do with ourselves, she told me to ask Reno.

Few moments later he was there, telling us we should be a Turk or in SOLDIER, but fuck that shit. There was NO WAY in hell I would ever become what I hate.

So he gave us 200 Gil, which I wasn't real happy about taking, but gave 100 to Rayne and kept 100.

So after that we said our good byes and headed...well, we had no idea where to go, actually. As soon as we got out of that forest, we hit the roads, and decided to ride with a man named Errol.

"So, where you girls headed?" he asked.

"Kalm." I said before Ray could say anything.

"Ah I c. Well, you're in luck. I gotta get there to see my little girl. What did you two say your names were?" he asked. I looked at Rayne with a look that said to not speak and she understood.

"My name's Tala and this is Rei." I said and the rest of the way to Kalm was silent.

After our little ride, we said our good byes, and Rayne and I went looking for someplace to stay, with no luck. At all.

"Well, this just couldn't get any fucking worse, can it?" I growled and then we suddenly heard a crash of thunder and it started to pour down rain.

"Me and my big fucking mouth." I growled. Rayne gave me the "look" and I apologized for swearing.

"So now what?" I asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." she countered and I mumbled as I started walking and she hurried to catch up.

After a while of walking, we came across a Chocobo farm called Sunset Farms.

"Better than nothing." I mumbled and she agreed.

We ran into the barn and saw all kinds of Chocobos. They were really cute. Anyways, she and I climbed up to the loft and we made ourselves a bed in the hay. Then we laid down and fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke to someone giggling. I opened my eyes to see two little girls, twins, smiling at Rayne and I.

"Daddy! They're awake!" the one on the left called.

"Bring 'em down then." a man boomed.

I did not like the sound of that. This was not good.

Rayne slowly opened her eyes and jumped at the sight of the two little girls.

"Come on! Come meet daddy!" the one on the right said happily.

Rayne and I exchanged glances and we slowly got down from the loft and came face to face with a big, muscular, old guy.

"So you two decided to sleep in the loft, eh?" he asked.

"Sorry we didn't have anywhere else, and it was raining hard and thundering." Rayne said truthfully.

"Why didn't you just come up and knock on the door?" the man asked and Rayne and I just looked at each other.

From then on we worked at that chocobo farm. Not really for money, just for a roof over our heads and a good meal. It really wasn't that bad.

We learned the twins were Tara and Sara and the farmer, whose wife just passed into the life stream, was Jerry. They were such nice people. But then one day, our biggest fear became a reality.

We were working in the loft, throwing hay down to the ground level so we could put it in the chocobo nests, when two Turks, a man with long black hair, and a woman with blonde hair came into the barn.

"Excuse us for the interruption, but we're looking for two girls by the name's of Rayne and Rhiley of a Sector 4 slums gang." said the black haired man. My heart sank.

"Sorry sir, we have no idea who those people are." I said as Rayne and I continued to throw hay down.

"If you see them, do contact Shinra immediately. It was heard that they were located in this area." said the man.

"Sorry, we haven't seen a new face in these parts in years." said Rayne and the guy dug around inside his pocket and pulled out a card.

"Here's our number. I'll leave it right here." he said as he put it on the little table with the chocobo shampoos on it.

"Alright. Bye now." I said and when the door shut I let out a sigh as I sat down in the hay.

"Rayne, this isn't good. How the hell did they find out we were here?" I questioned.

"I don't know. I just hope they don't come back." she said as she continued to throw hay.

The next day wasn't all that great either. Reno and some bald guy came, but since we saw them before they saw us, we hitailed it into the barn.

By this time Jerry and the girls knew all about us, since after all, he demanded to know why Turks came over yesterday. He completely understood everything, which was a very good thing for us. So there we were hiding in the loft, when the door opened to reveal Reno. Just Reno.

"Hello?" He called.

"Reno?" I asked and he looked up and sighed.

"There's my two girls. Come on down. Me and Rude ain't gonna take you in." he said and I let out a relieved sigh as Rayne and I came out of our hiding spots. Then we both quickly ran to Reno and hugged him.

"Listen. Cloud, Reeve, and I haven't said a thing to ShinRa about you two." he said and we looked at him funny, but then we remembered those two SOLDIER.

"Now, Rude and I are going to go back to ShinRa and say we found nothing. Meanwhile, I want you guys to be more careful. Tseng and Elena were tipped off that a chocobo farmer just recently took in two ragged girls from a place unknown." he said.

Ragged?!" Rayne almost screamed. I glared.

"Yea. That's what I said." he said with a laugh.

"What about that bastard that killed Aka?!" I growled.

"Sephiroth? I-"

"RENO!" cried the bald man, Rude, as he ran in.

"The President is in need of our assistance. Now!" he cried and Reno looked worried.

"Take this. I'll keep in contact." he said as he shoved his phone into Rayne's hands and ran off with Rude before we could say anything.

We just kinda shot a confused look in the direction they ran off in.

The next day we found out what had happened.

President ShinRa had been killed after Sephiroth had lost what sanity he had left. Oh was I ever bummed...NOT!! I was having my own little party with Rayne, until Reno had to spoil the moment by telling us that his son had taken over. DAMN HIM FOR HAVING A SON! Needless to say, I was in a foul mood for about a week towards EVERYONE. And that was when I realized that we couldn't stay here and endanger these people any longer. So, Rayne and I took off without a word. Just a note explaining our leave and that we may or may not meet again.

"You know, Reno was telling me the other day about how he knows a group of people we'd be safe with, who are just as mad at ShinRa as we are." Rayne said to me one day as we walked down a road.

"I doubt if that's even possible." I grumbled but I figured it may not hurt to have more people behind us.

"Hey, call Reno up and tell him we're interested." I said and she did so and the next thing we knew we were in Edge at a bar called 7th Heaven.

"This? This is AVALANCHE headquarters?" I asked, disbelievingly.

"Yep. This is it. Give 'em a little credit, will ya?" Reno said as he opened the door and let Rayne and I go in first.

It was empty, other than the bartender, a girl about our age, and a man with blonde hair who seemed veigly familiar.

"Tifa, Cloud, you have company." Reno said smoothly as he pushed us forward.

Cloud...That name...

"YOU!" I growled at Cloud as I quickly pulled my Scythe out.

"You're a SOLDIER!" I growled as I went to charge him, but Reno stopped me.

"Hey hey hey! Not so fast! He's an ex-SOLDIER now." Reno said and I still glared at him, but put my Scythe back on my back.

"So these two are the famous gang members that escaped Sector 4 quarantines. Interesting." said a dark, mysterious voice. We all looked at a corner to see a man I had never noticed was in here.

"What of it?" I sneered.

"I see the ware and tear of running hasn't chipped your ego." he said calmly as he got up and left.

"Who the hell is he?" I asked and Rayne jabbed me in the side with her elbow.

"Ow! All I said was hell!" I said and she glared at me. I sighed.

"That's Vincent Valentine. An ex-Turk, as it were." Reno explained. I let out a low growl.

"So. You're telling me that we're going to be staying with a bunch of ex-enemies?! NOT. INTERESTED." I about yelled as I stormed out the door and Rayne ran after me.

"Rhiley!" She cried.

"What?" I snapped and she looked taken back.

"We need people on our side. Ex- enemies or not. Listen, we need someplace safe to stay. Can we just give them a chance?" she asked.

"How could you possibly give them a chance?! They killed the one person that actually gave a shit about our lives!" I snapped a bit hastily. Then I sighed as she looked at me with big eyes.

"Fine. I'll give them ONE chance. And ONE chance only. After that, we trust NOONE." I mumbled and she smiled as she quickly hugged me.

From then on we were staying with the people of AVALANCHE. There were actually more than I thought. There was Tifa, Cloud, Vincent, Barrett, Yuffie, Cid, Cait Sith, Red VIII, and two little kids by the names of Marlene and Denzil. They were all very nice to us.

I actually grew fond of Vincent the most, but it wasn't like I loved him or anything. He just intrigued me. How someone could be so mysterious, so dark, it made me curious of how close he would actually let anyone get at all.

Rayne would say otherwise though. She'd say that I had feelings for him. Of course not! I refused to get close with anyone after Aka Hitome died. I would just end up getting hurt. Again.

But one day my fears became a reality. It was about 6 months later when I realized how close I had gotten with these people. They were family to me, I'll admit, but I didn't need these people getting hurt over us like Aka's gang had. There was no way in hell I would EVER let anything like that EVER again. So, it was night time when I broke the news to Rayne.

"Rayne, let's leave this place. I'm tired of being in one place at one time." I said secretly as we lay in bed that night.

"But where would we go?" she asked.

"I heard Neibleheim's a nice place." I said and we both agreed to it.

We both also agreed it was too dangerous to just go out un prepared, with Turks and such out there, and yes, still looking for us, so we snuck into Cloud's room and stole a pair of his baggy pants, which fit Rayne perfectly, and I got her one of his hoodie's and she made a perfect guy! It was kinda scary, actually... So we were off.

"You know, Rayne, I really want to avoid them as much as possible." I said.

"Why?" she asked with a surprised look on her face.

"I just don't want to come in contact with anyone. Please?" I pleaded and after a sigh she agreed to it. It hurt me to see her like this, seeing as how much she's grown attached to these people, but I knew that losing them forever to the life stream would hurt her way worse than this. I knew she didn't understand, but I knew that she would thank me one day...

So while in Neibleheim, we were exploring around when we found Tifa and Yuffie, obviously looking for us.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I whispered to her and we ran down the road until we go out of the city.

We were running towards the old ShinRa manner, cause I figured it'd be abandoned, but as we were running, we ran right into Vincent Valentine.

"Ah, I was looking for you two." he said and I tried to turn and run, but I ran into a brick wall. Or so I thought. That's what it felt like, anyways... I looked up to see some creature with wings, claws and bright yellow eyes, baring his teeth at me.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I questioned.

"Rhi! Don't swear!"

"Sorry, Ray." I apologized.

"Come on, you two are coming with me." Vincent said.

"The hell we are!" I cried as I grabbed Rayne's wrist and tried to run, except I was stopped by a pair of strong arms around my waist, and before I knew it, I was over Vinny's shoulder.

"RAY! RUN FOR IT!" I yelled and she didn't second guess me. She ran for it.

"Ray! Come back here!" Vinny yelled after her, but she ignored his calls.

"Chaos! Grab her!" Vinny yelled to the demon thing and in seconds, she was over the demon's shoulder.

"And why do I have to pick up a 19 year old boy, Valentine?" the demon asked and Vinny only chuckled. We were both taken to the manor where I guess what Vinny's new place, and were set down in a nice little sitting room.

"Whooooooah...Vinny, you live here?" I asked as I forgot about him grabbing me, and my reasons for avoiding everyone in the first place.

"Yes, I do." he said. He had finally gotten used to me calling him Vinny, since I've called him that since the day we met.

"Alright, Rayne, off with the hoodie." he said and she sighed.

"Do I have to?" she whined.

"Yes." he said bluntly.

"Fine..." she sighed as she took off the hoodie and threw it at Vincent.

"Happy now?" she grumbled.

"Nope. Take off the pants as well, Cloud's been looking for those." and she took them off and, after taking her hair tie out of the pocket, she threw them to Vinny. Then she put her hair up and looked normal...not a guy anyways...

"Was it so hard?" Vinny asked and she chuckled. "Sit down while I call everyone else." Vinny commanded and she did so with a sigh.

She sat next to me and we listened as he called Tifa, Cloud and Cid. The demon, Chaos I think Vinny called him, I noticed, was staring at Ray the entire time.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." she said in a bored tone and I sorta chuckled.

"What?" he inquired, confused.

"You're staring at me. If you take a picture, it'll last longer than a mental image." she said and he growled at her.

"CHAOS!" Vinny shouted at him and he looked at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes, Valentine? What is it?" he asked mockingly.

"Leave them alone. They'll beat your ass to Edge and back." he said bluntly and I smiled at Chaos.

"What can a couple of wimpy girls do to me? I'm a powerful demon of destruction born from the very life stream itself. A mere mortal could not compare to me." he chuckled and Ray had an evil smirk on her face with that glint in her eye I knew from anywhere and I kinda felt bad for Chaos at this point...poor guy don't know what's coming to him... And from the look on Vinny's face, he knew what was coming to Chaos as well. He had discovered what happens when she has that look in her eye one night at the bar when some drunk was coming on to her.

"Really? You know, that really turns me on. A big strong demon like yourself..." she said in a low, seductive voice as she stood up and started running her hand over his chest and along his jaw line and Chaos smirked as he wrapped an arm around her hips.

"Really?" he asked as he pulled her closer. "Yea... Really..." she started and then she lift her knee, which made contact with his crotch.

"Not really. Pervert." she stated and I burst into laughter while Vinny had trouble keeping a strait face as Chaos squatted on the ground in intense pain.

"You...Bitch." he managed to choke out.

"That's Miss Bitch to you." She stated proudly. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a flabbergasted Yuffie, a worried looking Tifa, a pissed off Cloud and a scared looking Reno. I sorta just looked at the ground...Oh look, a penny...

"Why did you guys just leave like that? We were worried sick about you!" Cloud about yelled at us.

"I- We had our reasons." I grumbled as Rayne looked away as well.

"You had your reasons." she corrected.

"Listen. I don't want you guys getting hurt because of us. Aka took us in and became a mother figure I never had and now she's dead and it's all because I wasn't strong enough to save her. I DO NOT want the same thing to happen to you people. You're all too good to us." I growled and then I walked out into the rain and thunder, despite everyone calling me back. I jumped on top of the roof and I held my legs tight to my chest as I let all my tears out.

That's when Raihiko, my little...pet as it were, jumped out of my coat and hugged my leg with her little stubby arms. "It's ok, Raihiko. They just don't understand all that's happened. They don't KNOW. Period. And it hurts." I said as I rubbed her little head.


	2. Chapter 2

As I sat there with my Raiko hugging my leg, I heard a window open but I didn't care at this moment in time. "Hey Rhi, don't cry, come on!" I heard Ray say in a caring voice. "They don't understand, Rayne. They don't understand what it's like." I cried. "I know they don't, but Rhi, they're the closest thing to a family we've got." she pointed out. "I suddenly felt a great anger welling inside of me. "Who needs them?" I snapped. "We've got each other and Raiko. We don't need anyone else!" I growled and she hugged me tightly as I let everything out ten fold.

After my little venting session on the roof, we went back into the house to see Reno and Vincent lookin' worried. "Everyone else is downstairs" Vincent told us. "Right, come on Rhiley" Ray said and I nodded as I held her hand and Raiko, only thing was Raiko reeeeeeally doesnt like Reno so when she saw him she attacked him,  
"AGH! SHIT! RHILEY GET YOUR CRAZY ASS PET OFF ME!" he cried and I laughed. "Raiko come here sweetie!" answering to her mistresses voice, Raiko stopped attacking Reno and scrambled back up my arm and onto my shoulder and suddenly a rather loud ohhhhh could be herd from the room were we just in,  
"YUFFIE TOUCH MY MATERIA AND DIE!" Ray yelled rather loudly and Vincent twitched a t the loudness of her voice as it being right next to his ear. "Ray, as much as I understand you don't want Yuffie to touch your materia if you have to yell please don't do so beside me." Vincent grimaced "Oops sorry Vince" she said sheepishly and then Reno's oh so annoying ring tone echoed through the room. When he answered it was hard not to laugh. He sounded so business like and proper. But when you know the real Reno this is the most hilarious thing you'll ever see. It kills him to be so uptight. When he hung up he sighed and turned to us. "Sorry girls duty calls. I gotta fly the boss man to Wutai" after that he left the house and I let out a growl. "Stupid ShinRa bastard. I hope he dies." I growled, not realizing I let my thoughts slip past my lips. "Down girl. I don't need this Rhiley at the moment" Ray groaned. "Sorry Ray..." I apologized as I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths and when I opened them again I was the nice Rhiley, calm and laid back. "Better now?" she asked and I let out another sigh. "Much! Thanks Ray." I said with a smiled. "Damn I will never understand how you're the only one who can do that." came a voice came from the doorway, we turned around and there stood Cloud leaning against the door frame. "Oh hey Cloud!" I greeted him with a smile. "Hey you two. You gave us a real scare you know? We thought some one had got to you." he said with a look on his face that told us he wasn't kidding around.  
"Yeah well we're both at fault for that. I didn't want to stay in Edge any longer and well Rhi had her reasons for not telling you guys we were leaving." Ray clarified. "Yeahhh and I'm not disclosing them either." I grumbled. "Suit yourselves. Anyway Ray you do realize you left Yuffie alone with your materia""Yeah I realize and if she touches it I'll break her hand." she said that last bit just loud enough for her to hear. "Ohh scary!" Yuffie yelled back. "You seem to be in a hurting people kind of mood today Ray" Cloud stated and she seemed to think about this for a moment. "No I'm not really I just had to hurt people." she stated referring to the Chaos incident that took place earlier. "Is that why Chaos was squatting on the floor when we came in?" he asked and she nodded. "Uh huh. He was mean to me and Ray-Ray so she kicked him in the balls" I chirped happily. Vincent shook his head while Cloud flinched, obviously feeling the pain Chaos felt in his own forbidden zone. "We should go back downstairs. Everyone is waiting" Vincent stated and Ray I nodded and went back downstairs into the room our stuff was in and flopped down on one of the black leather couches. "Ray-Ray..." Yuffie started with the puppy look on her face. "No." she snapped. "What?" she asked in an innocent tone. "No you cannot have any of my materia!" she snapped again. Yuffie looked heart broken. "Awe come on Ray-Ray!" she cried out. "No Yuffie" she grumbled. Yuffie pouted but stopped complaining as soon as Vincent and Cloud came into the room. We all sat down and discussed different things. I still refused to give up my reasons for not telling anyone where we were going and soon enough they gave up asking. In the end it was decided that Rayne and I would stay in Vinny's house with him and if we needed to leave we had to tell him where we were going to avoid another fiasco like this one tonight. After dinner, which Tifa had cooked, Rayne and I were sitting around when Chaos came back into the room and started staring at her again. "What is it now?" she asked through gritted teeth. "Just wondering how old you actually are..." he inquired. "23 alright!" she snapped at him. He gave her a confused look. "You're sure?" he asked and she looked like she wanted to kill him. "No. I'm not. I don't know how old I really am." she grumbled. "Well considering Valentine is at least 63 I can't be too careful and with a name like Ray. Well..."  
"Well what?" she snapped at him. She was getting very pissed off and I could tell from the vibes she gave off. "Well you dress like a 19 year old boy and you have a name like Ray so I was just wondering if you were a lesbian?" He asked in a casual manner and I could tell that drove her off the edge. She snapped. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? I'M GUNNA FCKING KILL YOU!!" and with that said she lunged over the couch at him only to be caught by Vincent. "What's going on down here?" he looked at Me while holding Ray back from tearing Chaos limb from limb. "Choas called Ray a lesbian." I stated as if it was a reoccurring thing. "Really? Then maybe I should let her go." he said as he loosened his grip. "YES! LET ME GO! I'LL TEAR THE BASTARD LIMB FROM LIMB!" She cried out and he tightened the grip again. "On second thoughts maybe not." he more thought that said and threw her over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs into the room designated for her and I. She kicked and flailed all the way but he wasn't letting go. After a few he came down and sent me up to calm her down since he couldn't.

"Who the hell does that chauvinistic pig of a demon think he is?!" she growled as she tightened her death grip on the pillow she was hugging. "Yea, he's an ass, but what do you expect? He IS a demon after all." I stated as I petted Raiko on the head as she smile and made little random noises. Ray sighed. "He's not worth it anyways." she mumbled and Raiko jumped from my bed, over to Rayne's and curled up into a ball on her lag and made little squeaking-like noise to help cheer her up. And it sorta worked. I could see her smile wanting to pop through, but when she didn't pet her, Raiko jumped up and did her little dance and acted stupid, which made Rayne laugh. I couldn't help but laugh either.

It was about midnight-thirty when we both finally decided to call it a night, but I just couldn't sleep for some reason. As I sat on the windowsill of our room with Raiko sitting on my lap, curled up and asleep, I thought about today's events. Maybe I could give these people a chance. MAYBE. Very big maybe. I mean we've only known these people a few monthes and I feel like I've known them my whole life. I couldn't explain it. I just didn't want to get hurt again and there was no way possible for Rayne, or anyone else for that matter to understand. I let out a sigh as I watched the rain and lighting fight outside. The rain has always calmed my nerves. It was so peaceful sitting there listening to it in the silence.

It was about 2AM when I decided to go to bed. The next morning I awoke to a head butt from Raiko, telling me she was hungry NOW. "RAIKO! Please! I'm trying to sleep." I grumbled as I pulled the blankets over my head. She let out a deep growl letting me know she was about to change and destroy everything in sight and I sighed and got up. "You are a spoiled little creature, you know that?" I asked as I got dressed and she ran up my arm and sat on my shoulder.

I walked down to the kitchen where I saw Rayne and Chaos sitting across from each other, glaring daggers at each other as they ate their breakfast. I sighed as I sat down and Raiko jumped onto the table and walked over to Chaos' full plate of food and gobbled all the food down. He didn't even notice. I couldn't help but laugh. I wasn't really hungry, so I just sat there and watched the glaring contest. It was kinda funny actually. Rayne ate, but never took her eyes away from him. Chaos went to go take a bite of his food and when he realized it was gone, boy was he ever pissed. "Errrr...Keep that BEAST away from my food." he growled as he pointed at Raiko who just growled at him. Then he got up and made himself some more. That's when Rayne finally realized I was in the room. "Oh hey Rhi. When'd you get here?" she asked. "Bout a half hour ago." I stated in a bored manner as Vinny walked into the room. "What's all the commotion about?" he asked as he sat down next to me. "Raiko ate Chaos' food." I stated bluntly as if it were the most common thing in the entire universe. I heard Chaos Grumble obscenities to himself as he sat down and the glaring contest continued. "Has this been going on all morning?" I asked. "Ever since the moment they stepped into the kitchen." he said with a sigh.

Once Rayne and I had finished, we left the kitchen and decided to explore the house, which took longer than we thought. The manor was HUGE. We found rooms not even Vincent knew existed, so we had a lot of fun taking the white covers down. At one point I had tied one around my neck and made a super hero pose. "Rhi that's an awesome idea! We can be super heros for the day!" Rayne stated happily and the idea seemed to cheer her up. "Alright but where can we get decorations for our capes?" I asked in a contemplative manner. Hmmmmmmmmmmm...VINCNET!!" she practically deafened me with her loudness. He appeared from one of the adjoining rooms, half expecting one of us to be hurt. "What? Rhi saw a bug?" he asked and I glared at him. "Ha, ha not funny." I grumbled with an anime vein on my forehead. "Where can we get paint, glitter and felt?" Rayne asked, trying to change the subject. "In a craft shop in town would be my guess...why?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow in a suspicious manner. "We're going to be super Rhi and super Ray for the purpose of todays entertainment!" she said with a peace sign and he sighed. "You have money for all of this?" he asked. "Uh huh." we both said in unison. "Then try not to get lost." he grumbled in defeat. We cheered and high five each other and ran out of the house, into town. We found a crafts shop and bought all the things to make our capes even more super and raced back to the house. When we got back, Chaos was sitting on the roof so Ray decided to see how good at dodging he was. She picked up a massive rock that was laying on the ground and threw it at his head. "HEY ASSHOLE DODGE THIS!" She cried and he turned to where the rock was flying and his reflexes were too slow so the rock hit him smack dab in the middle of his forehead "HELL YEAH 3 POINTS YOU DIRTY WHORE!" she cried out and I kinda stepped a couple inches away from her. "IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he cried out in rage as she grabbed my hand and ran into the house laughing. We couldn't run upstairs because he'd be waiting for us so we ran down a flight of stairs hidden to anyone who might be casually passing by. But I stopped. "Ray I don't wanna go down there." I stated simply. "Why not?" she asked as she continued down the steps. I did not get a good aura from this place. "I have a bad feeling about it." I stated as I reluctantly followed her, looking around, waiting for something to pop out at us at any second. "Come on there's nothing down there." she sated and oh, how very wrong she was. We ran down the stairs and found ourselves in a room full of test tubes, cages and weird operating tables. "Uhhhh Ray? What were you saying about there being nothing down here? I think this is an 'I told you so' moment..." I stated as we cautiously looked around. "I think I was very wrong..." she said in a barely audible whisper as she backed up and straight into a table with a lot of dusty old files on it. She picked one up and went to open it. "Ray I know what your thinking and don't you dare." I said, thinking we were intruding on something we shouldn't have been. "Alright fine I wont open them here." she stated as she picked up all the files and I was about to protest, but she ignored me as she shoved them in her bag and then we went back upstairs and locked ourselves in our room so we could make our super hero capes in peace. Once we were done we put them on and ran around the house making 'whoosh' noises until Vincent told us to stop before he threw our capes in the bin. This was around 6:30 that evening, so we decided to order in Chinese food and watch horror movies until late. That was when I decided to go to bed.

Rayne's P.O.V.

I took out the files I'd hidden and decided to read over them. I never thought I'd find out what I did (AN: Basically all about Vinny and Chaos since it is the ShinRa manor) I knew what had happened to Vincent but I never knew to what extent and suddenly I felt so bad for him, but if he could move on with his life and learn to smile again then he didn't need me to feel sorry for him. And as for Chaos, well, I didn't hate him as much anymore, but he still got on my nerves. Stupid chauvinistic demon.

Around 1:30 I had read all the files relating to Vincent and Chaos _"I need to get some air and sort all this information out in my head!"_ I climbed out the window and pulled myself up on to the roof only to find Vincent sitting there as well. "I know you took the files." he stated simply. "H-huh?" I asked, unable to believe this and was also kind of afraid he was going to yell at me. "The files in the lab. I know you took them." he stated again. "How?" I asked, unable to think of how he could possibly know. "I saw them in your bag earlier when you were decorating your cape." He stated. Ah. That's how. "Ah I see. Are you mad?" I asked in a regretful tone and he shook his head. "That was a long time ago. Ive put all that behind me now." he state d and I smiled. "Good for you."I said with a smile. We stayed on the roof for an hour and Vincent told me a lot about his past as an ex-Turk and about ShinRa, Jenova and Chaos. By the end of it all I still hated Chaos, but I also felt I understood him a little more. "Vinny I'm gunna go to bed now. Rhi'll kill me if I leave the window open for too long." I stated matter-of-factly and he chuckled. "Then by all means, go. I don't need you two shouting at each other. I know how seriously you both take things." he stated and like that I laughed and gave him a quick hug before I climbed back in the window, shut it, changed into my P.Js and climbed into bed information still swirling around inside my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

My P.O.V. Again

I awoke the next morning to a hissing noise. "Raiko! Go to sleep!" I snapped and the hissing stopped for a second, then became more ferocious. "RAIKO! You're going to wake Rayne up! Shut UP!" I quietly snapped at the little creature. I sat up and looked at her. She was growling at a little mouse, which was just scurrying by, not paying any attention to little Raiko. She looked up at me with a saddened expression and I couldn't help but smile. "You want something to eat, is that it you little eating machine?" I asked and she quickly nodded happilly. I only sighed as I got up and she jumped on my shoulder and we walked down to the kitchen. I got her something to eat and I felt like I was being watched, so I hurried her up and ran up to our room and fell back asleep.

The next morning I awoke to Raiko jumping up and down on the bed. "Errrr...IF YOU CAN'T FRIGGIN STAY STILL LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO GET A DECENT NIGHT'S SLEEP, GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!" I yelled as I pushed her onto the ground and was about to fall back to sleep when the covers were pulled off of me and the cold stung my skin. "Wakey wakey! Eggs and Baccy!" Ray said happily. "Why the piss are you so cheery?" I asked in a bored tone. "Becuase Reno's taking us somewhere!" she cried out happily. "To jail?" I asked monotoningly. "I hope not..." she said unsure of herself. "So it's a surprise? Oh goodie." I sighed as I got out of bed. Raiko jumped up and down until I picked her up. "So, you need to get dressed. He's going to be here any moment!" she said as she ran out. I sighed. I got dressed in the usual and went downstairs. Reno was waiting for us, but Chaos and Vinny were no where to be found. "Where's Vinny and Chaos?" I asked. "Chaos went to the Sleeping forest, God knows why, and Vincent went to 7th Heavon. Cloud called and asked him to stop by." Ray said. "You two ready?" Reno asked and we both took an arm and he took us to a nice little restaurant in Healin. We had just ordered our drinks when I noticed the huge smirk on Reno's face. "What you so happy about?" I asked and Rayne looked at him. "Well, you see, Rufus called a meeting today about you two." "After all this time?!" Rayne cried. "Yea, that's what I said...But he's come to the conclusion that you two are good as dead. He's lifted the bounty on your heads and has decided that you're not worth Shinra's time." he said and Rayne and I did a little victory dance, which made everyone look at us like we were nuts, but who cares?! We were FREE BIRDS!! "So that's what was with this whole lunch thing, eh?" I asked and he nodded. "I still hate your people though." I grumbled and he chuckled.

It was a few weeks later...The One year anniversery of our Gang's death, for that matter, and it rained, but I was still on the roof of the manner, with Raiko freaking out about getting wet. I just ignored her. This was a really good place to sit and think. I just couldn't believe Aka was really gone... "You shouldn't be out in the rain, you could get sick, you know." said a deep voice, I knew to be Vincent's. "True, but you know what day it is." I said, barely above a wisper. He smiled as he reached a hand out and I weakly smiled back as I took it and he brought his cape around me and I hugged him tightly, and he stiffened up with surprise, but then his arms snaked around my body and he rest his head on mine.

So. After we had gotten into the house, what happens? The damn power goes out! Fuck it all! "Fuck, I can't see a thing!" I grumbled as I stumbled over a chair. Vincent just chuckled. "What's so damn funny?" I asked. "I can see just fine. Call it an after effect of having Chaos inside my head all those years." he stated and I grumbled obscenities to myself as I tripped over some unknown thing. After I heard a little screech I realized it was Raiko. "You know what? I'm sitting right here until the power comes back on. Nope. Not moving. I'll just wind up getting hurt." I said and then I got the wind knocked out of me by Raiko jumping onto me without me being ready for it. "Raiko! Seriously!" I growled. Vinny obviously found this quite amusing cause I could feel the smirk on his face. "Can I get a little help please?" I pleaded and in seconds a hand reached for mine and I was on my feet again with Raiko on my shoulder. "I think we should go find candles." Vincent pointed out. No shit. I mumbled in my head. I nodded. So, on our way for looking for some candles, we get to the kitchen and the lights came back on and guess who we saw? Take a guess? Ok. Well, whatever you were thinking, you were wrong...Because I say so... We saw Ray and Chaos. And they weren't fighting. The COMPLETE opposite, actually...Chaos had her pinned up against the wall in a deep passionate kiss. I was too shocked to move, so Vinny cleared his throat and they quickly parted. "Way to break the moment, Valentine." Chaos grumbled as he walked out. Rayne just stood there with a shocked expression on her face. "D-did he just kiss me?" she asked and Vinny chuckled as he walked out. "Yea, and from my perspective, it looked like you were kissing him back." I pointed out with a little humor in my tone.

Later that night it had finally stopped raining. "I wonder what it would have been like it we hadn't of lost our gang?" Rayne pondered as I watched out the window. Obviously she was over the whole Chaos kissing her thing, that I could tell anyways. If Vinny had done that to me, I still would be speechless...Not that I liked him or anything... Ok. Between you, me, and this computer you're reading this on, I do have feelings for him, but hell if he liked me back. I doubted it highly, so I stash the feelings. I don't wanna get hurt again, ya know? Plus, it's just some silly crush...I think... "We wouldn't have met any of these people that's for sure." I mumbled as I stared out at the wet outside world. "We'd prolly be in the slums still, fighting off opposing gangs, stealing to live, you know, the usual stuff we used to do." I added. She was silent as she scratched Raiko's tummy as she purred with joy. "So you and Chaos...Are together now?" I asked. "I-I'm not really all that sure actually. I mean, it was just one kiss and I don't even think I like him like that. I think it was just a spir of the moment thing." she stated casually. I just shrugged it off. "Hell, what can you do, ya know?" I stated as I went back to staring at the outside world before me. I could tell she was giving me the "look" for using a cuss word. "What about you and Vincent? What were you two doing? He seemed pretty concerned about you being on the roof in the rain." she stated. He was concerned about me? "We're just friends. That's all." I said, not looking away from the window.

That night I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Vincent for some reason. It must of been from what Ray-Ray said. "I can't believe he was concerned about me. But then again, most friends are concerned about their friends..." I mumbled to myself.

After about an hour of tossing and turning and trying to fall asleep, I got fed up and let out a growl as I got out of bed, went down to the kitchen, and got a glass of milk and warmed it up... Yummy... That kinda did the trick. I went back to bed and I fell asleep in no time with Raiko in my arms, sound asleep, making little coo noises as she exhailed.

So. I wake up the next morning to an empty room. Other than Raiko of course. I kinda woke up earlier when Ray was screaming about Vinny dumping a thing of ice on her, but then I fell back asleep seeing as it was too early for me. I walked downstairs to see Cloud and Tifa in the kitchen with Vinny eating breakfast. "Yay! Real food! That I didn't have to cook!" I yelled happily as I jumped into a chair and grabbed a plate full of food. Raiko jumped off my shoulder and was grinning from ear to ear. She walked over to Vincent, who shielded his food as he casually talked to Cloud. Then she walked over to tifa, who pushed her towards Cloud, and since he wasn't paying attention, he was a victim of the food thief. Again. When she was done, she scurried over to me and hid in the pouch of my hoodie I was wearing. I couldn't help but chuckle and shake my head as I forked a piece of sausage. I kinda felt bad for poor Cloudie-chan. He was always the victim of the Food Thief back when we lived at 7th heaven as well. He just never learned. He finally went to take a bite of his food, but when his fork hit plate, he closed his eyes in a frown and tapped his fingers on the table. "It happened again, didn't it?" He growled and all three of us casually nodded. "Rhi, can I kill the rodent?" he asked. "Not while she's in my hoodie. It's my favorite one." I said monotonously. She just stuck her little head out and stuck her tongue out at him. He stuck his tongue out back and I sighed.

Well, I hadn't seen Ray all day. Nor Chaos for that matter. That was wierd. Vinny said that he checked with Chaos and he said he hadn't seen her. Ah well, she was probably on the roof, or exploring or something. I took this opporotunity to go to the sleeping forest and do a little meditation. I was getting rusty on the fighting part, so I needed to train. Badly. So of course I didn't walk. I rode the evil Raiko. YAY! lol. So there I was, sitting on a rock by a little pond thingie, as Raiko floated in the water. I loved how peaceful it was here. It was so relaxing. As I sat there concentrating on the environment, I started to glow an eerie black aura. It happened every time I meditated. It was me letting the bad energies out. Whenever I had a bad day, or am stressed, or over negative, I just meditate. Seeing as how I havn't done it in a while, I was going to have to meditate for a while to get it all out. But my meditation was interupted. I heard Raiko growl and my eyes shot open. I saw nothing. "Raiko. Quiet." I said. She looked at me and shook her head as she jumped into the bushes and I heard a yelp as the person jumped around in the bushes. "Who are you?!" I growled. "Hey hey! Easy! It's just me! CALL IT OFF!" I heard Reno's voice. I sighed. "Raiko, please." I called her and in seconds she jumped out and smirked as she carried a piece of his coat and she jumped onto my shirt and held the cloth up in victory. I sighed. Seconds later he came stumbling out. He looked like hell. His coat, pants and undershirt were all torn and his hair was full of twigs, leaves and such. "That THING needs to be taught some manners!" he growled as he pointed to her. She just stuck her tongue out at him. "Yea, I've been told." I mumbled. "So why were you following me?" I asked. "I wasn't. I got lost. Rude, Tseng and I were on a mission. There's some weird old guy who likes to perform experiments, follow in Hojo's footsteps so to say, has been creeping around here, looking for Fiends to experiment on. We were on his trail when I had to take a piss and I told them I'd catch up. That was about an hour ago. I got turned around." he mumbled, sheepishly. I smiled. "You poor thing." I said as I took Raiko off my shoulder and she took the hint and transformed. "Come on, I was about to head back to the manner anyways." I lied as I got on her. He laughed. "Are you kidding me? You expect me to- AH!" He started, but was cut off and he yelled as Raiko picked him up and threw him on her back and she flew us out of the forest, dropped Reno off by the chopper and then took me back to the manner. We landed on the roof where I saw Ray sitting and staring up at the clear blue sky. "Where have you been all day?" she asked. "Sleeping Forest. Meditating." I stated as Raiko turned back and jumped onto my shoulder. "And where have you been?" I asked. "Here." she stated simply. "Before that." I said as I crossed my arms infront of me. "I-I was taking a shower." she said. "For two hours?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She blushed. "You're such a horrible lier." I mumbled as I sat down. "So you and Chaos, eh?" I asked and her eyes widened. "Heh, that's what I thought." I said as Raiko jumped onto her shoulder and poked her beat red face. "Rhiley, PLEASE don't tell anyone. I don't need Vincent or Cloud, but ESPECIALLY Vincent, to know. He'd kill Chaos." she said. I didn't get why, but I agreed not to tell anyone. "So are you and Vincent yet?" she asked. "Nope. Don't plan on it ever happening actually." I mumbled as Raiko jumped back on my shoulder and tugged on my hair. "You're hungry again?" I asked her and she nodded. "Well, I better feed her. I will talk to you later, Rayne. Congrats, by the way." I said as I jumped down onto the ground and went into the manner.


	4. Chapter 4

So I was sitting in the kitchen watching Raiko eat when I saw Rayne pass by with the tattered Reno. "Oh, Rhi, guess what?! Tseng's having KITTENS! And I get one!" Ray yelled to me and I kinda looked at her like this o.O' as Reno rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face. I was guessing she was going to go raid Vincent's closet for clothes for Reno. He didn't look too good (gee I wonder why... looks at Raiko who innocently shrugs). "HEY! I WANT ONE TOO!" I yelled after them and I heard them laugh. After Raiko had finished eating, I was in mine and Ray's room when she came in. "Rhi, look at this!" She said, cheerfully as she walked in. "What?" I asked. "I got Vincent to take off his headband!" she stated as she searched for the pic on her phone. "Oh lemma see!" I happily said and she showed me the picture and I felt my heart skip a beat. I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, I had never felt before. "Uh, Rhi, you've gone pink" she stated. "I have?" I asked quickly as I put a hand to my face. "Yup." she stated with a smile. "What? Why?" I asked, now semi-alarmed. "My guess is that you have a 'lil crush you ain't telling me about" she sighed, with a huge smile on her face. This was when I realized it. I had a hard core thing for Vincent bloody Valentine. I could feel the adrenaline rush as I contemplated rather I should tell her or not. "Alright, fine. I'll admit it, but you have to swear not to tell him!" I said as the adrenaline continued to rush. I could feel the blood rush to my face. "I swear it" she promised. I then took a deep breath and... "I have a 'thing' for Vincent." I said and I basically held my breath, waiting for her to laugh or something. "That's my girl. Doesn't it feel better to get it all out in the open?" she asked and I mentally sighed with relief. "Yeah, I suppose it does." I said, unsure rather if I should act on this or not. We then stayed in the room talking about different things until it got dark outside and Vincent called us for dinner. It was a pretty nice dinner, actually. I was kinda surprised at how good of a cook he was. Raiko was sitting on the table, munchin on a piece of meat I gave her, as everyone kept an eye on the little food thief. "That thing's a bottomless pit." Chaos pointed out as he chewed on the steak. "If she don't eat she'll literally go crazy." I stated and I ate a piece of the meat. Raiko nodded in agreement. "She's skitzo." Rayne whispered in his direction.

After dinner, I was all alone in my room as I sat on the window sill. Raiko was sleeping. That was when I decided to explore. I couldn't sleep, so why the hell not? I got up and I walked around on the top floor. It wasn't very interesting. That is, until I got to the end of the hall, where I found the veranda. I smiled as I walked out onto it and breathed in the night's air. It was so peaceful. I could hear the crickets chirping and a random frog here and there. It was so relaxing.

"What are you doing up so late?" asked a voice, which made me jump. I quickly turned around to see Vincent. Breathing hard, from fright, I finally managed to answer "I couldn't sleep. I came exploring. Then I found this place." I said simply and as I calmed down I turned back around. Silence. I thought he had left. I let out a sigh. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. I jumped again, but it was barely noticeable. "You know, the usual. Things that have been on my mind." I said. He chuckled. "What's so funny?" I asked. "I usually come up here to think as well." he stated and I smiled. "It IS the perfect place." I said with a smirk. "Yes it is." he said, but he was closer than before and I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck, which had sent a shiver down my spine and then seconds later I felt cloth on my skin. I turned to find he had brought his cloak over me for warmth. My brown eyes met his crimson ones and I couldn't look away. I got lost in them. And before I knew what I was doing, I went in for a kiss. But then I realized what I done and I felt my face get hot as I broke free. "I-I'm so sor-" I started, but he shut me up by his lips crashing onto my own. He held me tightly and I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. I could feel his tongue force it's way through and I let him in. Our tongues fought for dominance as my heart raced. This was really happening. I was close to someone. I couldn't believe it. This was what it was like. Now I kinda know how Rayne feels about Chaos. After a few minutes we finally broke apart. "Vincent...I...I think...that I love you." I said as he rest his forehead on mine. "No. Not think. I know I love you." I said with more confidence. "And I love you. I've loved you since the day I met you." he said and I could tell he was smirking. I could see his outline from the light of the stars above us. So. Needless to say, I was in his room with him a few moments later, him on top of me in his bed as we made out.

MEANWHILE (Noone's POV)

Raiko had just woken up from her little cat nap. Her little ears twitched as she realized she was alone. She grinned evilly and began to rummage around the room. She found nothing that caught her attention, so she decided to explored outside the room for a little bit. Just until Rhiley got back. She checked out all the rooms and found one was occupied by that demon she loved to steal food from and Rayne. Nothing too cool. They were just sleeping. The next room she went in, however, was full of furniture, which were covered with white sheets. Her eyes glittered with happiness, for she loved to play with sheets. She loved snuggling in to them. So needless to say, the room was completely torn up by the time she was done. Now that she had her fill of the sheets, she decided to see what other awesome things there were to do in this place. And wouldn't you know it? She found paint. Black paint. Her favorite color. She decided she wanted to draw, but on what? Ah! The wall! So after she had her fun with the paint, she decided to go find Rhiley.

My POV

I was on top of Vincent at the moment and NO WE WERE NOT HAVING SEX. Sickos. I was kinda half laying on him, half in the bed. He was sleeping, and I was laying there, listening to him breath. I still couldn't get over the fact that I was going out with my first and only crush. I didn't think it happened like that. I figured you swooned over someone for so long then they end up liking you but not in that way, then they just up and leave you for someone else, and then you walk around with a broken heart until history repeats itself. Boy was I wrong. Then I heard the door open and in walked Raiko. She jumped up on the bed and I pet her head and she snuggled up under my arm and fell asleep. I smiled at her. I was kinda surprised she found the room. It wasn't on the first floor, after all, like how mine and rays, and Chaos' were. After a few minutes I finally drifted into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning I awoke to a knock on the door and that was when I realized what happened last night was definitely not a dream. "Who is it?" asked a tired Vinny, from next to me. I just snuggled up closer to him and my grip on him tightened. "It's Ray, have you seen Rhiley or Raiko? I can't find them anywhere." said a voice from the other side of the door. "Uhhhhhheeeerrrrrr... go away... It's too early" I grumbled as I curled up in the blankets. "Vincent Valentine open this door right now!" she demanded and he sighed. "Nooooooo" I whined when he got out of bed and the cold air hit me. I quickly made a cocoon out of the blankets and snuggled into the pillow. I looked at the door saw Ray with a smirk on her face. "This isn't what it looks like" Vincent said, matter-of-factly. "Oh? Then what is it?" she asked with a hint of humor in her tone. And he then went on to explained everything to her. I wasn't quite coherent enough to pay attention. I was sitting up and petting Raiko at this point, my face turning red. I didn't really know what to think at this point. It was all new to me. Plus, what was worse, was that I was only in my shirt and panties. AGAIN! NO WE DID NOT HAVE SEX YOU SICK MINDED PEOPLE! Ray only laughed at me, which made my blushing worse. "Rhi, get your clothes on, you whore, I'll make breakfast." She said and Raiko almost flew out of that door, trailing on her heels to the kitchen. Vincent shut the door and laid back down with me. "We should probably get up." I said as I went to get up but he pulled me back down. His lips crashed onto mine as he held me tightly.

After a bit we finally came down to the kitchen and saw Raiko eating off her plate on the center of the table. Vince and I sat down and he and I got our plates of food and made sure the food thief was not able to strike. Chaos was the last one down that morning. I could tell he wasn't entirely awake this morning because he forgot to shield his food and he was that mornings victim of Raiko the Food Thief. After breakfast Ray and I cleared the table and washed the dishes and I ended up telling her everything that happened last night, which was more or less everything Vincent had told her, plus a bit more. "Aw, Rhi! that's so sweet!" she said in a happy tone. "Yeah I know, I think I finally understand how you feel about Chaos" I said with a genuine smile on my face and she bit her lip and smiled. "That's great Rhi." she said in a wierd tone. "There's something you're not telling me." I said with a concerned look on my face. "Oh? And what might that be?" she asked. "If I knew that I wouldn't ask would I?" I asked and she chuckled. "True enough but what makes you think I'm hiding something?" she asked as she put away some dishes. "You can't hide things from me, Ray, I know you better than you know yourself." I stated with a smirk of victory, but before she could say anything, we heard a loud 'WHAT THE HELL?' from somewhere. "That sounded like Vincent!" she stated and she turned back to me. "Yeah it did, I wonder what's wrong?" I contemplated. We finished washing up and went to find Vincent. He was in one of the rooms with all the white sheets only the sheets were all torn up and there was black paint all over the walls. "Vincent? What happened in here?" Ray asked. "I have no idea. I just walked in and found it like this" there was a squeak from behind my leg and Raiko poked her little head around the door to see what all the fuss was about. It was then we noticed she had black paint all over her already black fur, which was why we hadn't noticed it before. "Raiko?" I turned to her and kneeled down. "Did you do this?" I asked her and she tried to run but ran directly into Chaos. "What happened in here?" he asked as he looked around. "Raiko" Ray and I stated bluntly. "Yikes. Who knew one little fuzz ball could do so much damage?" he said and he walked off again and Ray followed. I sighed as I picked up Raiko. "Raiko you've been a bad girl and now I'm going to have to wash all that paint off you. Your getting a bath." I stated bluntly yet again and just mentioning the B word, she started trying to break free from my grasp, but I was too strong and I held her tightly as I carried her off to the bathroom. I quickly shut the door and locked it. She whimpered in a corner as I turned on the water and waited until it was warm. Then as I went to go grab her, she changed. Great. Now we're going to have to do this the hard way. So, I grabbed hold of her and I wrestled her down until I could take the ribbon I took out of my hair and tie it over her muzzle so she couldn't bite me. Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey, Ray said you need help." Vincent said and I sighed in relief. "Thank GOD! I definitely need some help with her." I said as I walked over and unlocked the door, let him in quickly, and he held her back as I shut and locked the door again. "She HATES bathes." I said as he and I managed to push her into the bath. Fortunately it was just big enough for her form. I quickly wet her down as she started to calm down, realizing she wasn't getting out of this one. The water ran black for a while, then when it started to go clear again, I shampooed her down and washed the rest out. Then I put a conditioner in and by this time she was back to her normal form and it was easier to clean her little body. "I think I got it from here. Thanks Vincent." I said and he nodded. He kissed me on the forehead before he left. By the time I was done, I was wetter than she was. I got a towel out of the cabinet and threw it over her, then rubbed her down and put her on the counter. Now it was her favorite part. The warm blow drying part. I got the hair dryer out of the drawer, which I was actually surprised, yet scared to find one, and I plugged it in and turned it on high. By the time I was done, she was a GIANT ball of fluff. That was it. You couldn't see her face, arms, or legs, though you could see just a tid bit of her fluffy tail. I couldn't help but laugh. I dug around in my pocket for my phone and saw I had one unread message. From Ray. I read it and saw a picture of Vincent without his headband. I smiled as I set it as my wallpaper and then I took a picture of Raiko and sent it to her. After that I found a comb and I brushed all the snarls and such out and after all was said and done, she looked sooooo good. "Rai, you look great!" I said and she made happy squeaks as she turned around and admired herself in the mirror. Then she jumped onto my shoulder and patted my head approvingly with a huge grin on her face. I smiled as I walked out and into the hall and was immediately glomped by Yuffie. "Aha! Here you are! And did YOU know about how Ray was going out with Chaos?" she interrogated. "Uhm..." "Hah! I knew it! WHY AM I ALWAYS THE LAST ONE TO FIND THESE THINGS OUT?!" She whined. "Maybe because you act like that afterwards..." I muttered under my breath. "Huh?" "Nothing." I said and Raiko jumped on her and she squealed. "Ah! Raiko, you look cuter than usual!" She yelled, completely forgetting about the topic at hand. Yep. That's Yuffie for ya. "I just gave her a bath." I said. "Yea, she smells better than usual too." Yuffie said and Raiko agreed, but then when she realized what she meant, she quickly glared at her as Yuffie held her in her arms. "So, Cloud and Tifa are downstairs with Ray and them. I'm not too happy she's going out with Chaos though. I'm afraid that stupid demon's going to push her too far and break her spirit, ya know?" she said as we started walking that way. "Well, I trust him. I mean, after all, Vincent whipped him into shape." I stated and she sighed. "I suppose." she said, as if deep in thought. "So you and Vincent, eh?" she asked, changing the subject. "Yep." I said and I still couldn't believe it. I kept thinking that any second I would wake up from this dream I was having. But I never did.

So, we reached the stairway and as we descended down the steps, Raiko jumped our of her grip and jumped onto my head. I sighed. "Can you get off my head?" I asked and she slid down my face and into my arms. "Thank you. That's better." I said and we walked to the sitting room where everyone was sitting and talking. When we walked in, everyone was looking at us for a second, then went back to the conversation at hand.

Just before dinner, and after Yuffie threatened both Chaos and Vincent quite a few times about how if they hurt either one of us, she would castrate them both, everyone left. Tifa had the bar to take care of, Cloud had his delivery service and Yuffie had to go protect her materia. That girl had issues. Love her to death, but it's true and you know it. So, dinner was peaceful. Raiko had managed to get to Ray's food this time around since she wasn't quick enough, and she was kinda preoccupied with Chaos when it happened. She looked down at her food and then at Raiko, whose cheeks were jam packed with her food, and about had a conniptions fit. I couldn't help but laugh. Then Ray got mad at me and took my food since Raiko took hers. So I just picked off of Vincent's plate.

After dinner we all went our separate ways. Chaos drug Ray somewhere unknown, Vincent volunteered to do the dishes, and I decided to go lay on the roof and watch the stars. It was such a peaceful night. Raiko lay next to me and let out sighs every now and then. "You wanna little boyfriend too?" I asked and she looked at me as if to say "As if" and I just smiled. "Just thought I'd ask." I said and it was quiet again. Then I heard someone walking on the roof and seconds later my upper half was lifted, then let down on a lap. I looked up to see Vincent. "Didn't think you were too comfortable with your head on the shingles." he said and I smiled. I sat up and moved closer to him and hugged him tightly as I nuzzled my face into his chest. I could feel his smile. Then I felt Raiko jump on my lap and she curled into a ball. It was such an adorable sight.


	5. Author's note

Author's note: I just want you all to know that half the credit goes to my friend LoLo. She and I actually created this together and she has her side of the story but not on here. She's Rayne. We posted this together on quizilla and I was curious about how it would go on fanfiction so I posted it, kinda without her knowing...so I hope she doesn't kill me too slowly...


	6. Chapter 5

This one is going to contain a little lemony goodness.

I awoke the next morning to find Vincent not in bed with me, but it was no wonder, because it was almost 1 pm. I sat up and I stretched, which caused Raiko to fall onto the floor. I smiled at her. "Guess what's in a few days time, Raiko?" I asked as she struggled to get back up on the bed. She then smiled at me and squeeked. "That's right, my birthday!" I said happily. I never liked my birthday before, it made me feel so...old. But when you're with a guy who's over 60, you feel a LOT better about your age. So I jumped out of bed and Raiko jumped on my shoulder as I walked out of the room and into the quiet, empty hallway. "Ah, silence...Such a wonderful thing..." I about cried to myself. I felt unusually hyper today. That was when I decided I wanted to get some practice in. Yay fighting! So I went in search of Vincent. I had never fought him before, and it should be interesting. "Vincent!" I yelled. No answer. I sighed. I walked into the sitting room to see Chaos with his feet propped up and he was lazily laying back, almost asleep. "CHAOS!" I yelled and he instantly had me against the wall with his claws at my neck. "Whoa..." I said in a childish, astonished tone. "Don't ever do that again, if you value your life." he said in a serious tone. Ok. Scratch "Scare Shitless" off the list of things to do to Chaos. "Do you know where Vinny-chan is?" I asked as he sat back down and put his feet back up on the table. ewwie... "Rayne drug him into town to do a little shopping." he stated, then he cupped a hand over his mouth. "Oh. YAY! BIRTHDAY SHOPPING! But why weren't you drug along?" I asked. "I played sick." he grumbled. "Good. That means you can fight me." I said and before he knew what was happening, he was drug outside, in front of the manner. "Maybe I don't want to fight you." he stated. I just gave him a look like, yea right and he sighed. "Yea, you're right." he said as he got into fighting stance and I attacked him with my Scythe. My big, beautiful Scythe. He was kinda taken back by how I could move so lightly with such a big weapon. "Hya!" I screamed as I brought the Syth down, but he jumped away. "But I am unarmed." he said with a smirk. I growled. I knew this trick. I attacked him again and ended up getting thrown down to the ground. "What was that, that Valentine was telling me the first day you got here?" he asked and I jumped up and attacked again. "Oh yea, that you and Rayne could kick my ass from here to Edge and back." he said as he side swiped. "I don't see that happening." he said and I growled as I threw my Scythe up and as he looked up at it, I quickly jumped to him and kneed him in the balls. Then I jumped up and grabbed my scythe and hit him in the head with the butt of it and he fell to the ground. "I win." I said, childishly, as I skipped into the house and went in search of my transforming creature known as Raiko.

Later that day, Rayne and Vincent came home and Rayne looked like she was in 007 as she hurried to hide the things she and Vinny had bought. I was too busy making fun of Chaos for losing to care though. That was when I realized Vinny was home! Yay! I ran to him and jumped on him and almost knocked him down. "Have you gotten into the cafine again?" he asked as he held me. "No. I won a battle against the "big bad" Chaos." I said in triumph. He chuckles.

Later that night I fell asleep thinking about my day. I snuggled up close to Vincent, closed my eyes, and drifted into a dream. A nice, peaceful dream, where monkeys ruled the world in smiles...

I awoke and surprisingly Vincent was still laying next to me. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw it was 6 AM. No wonder he was still asleep. Why the fuck was I even up?! He stirred a little, then faced me and I just stared at him as he slept. I smiled and leaned in and quickly kissed him. "That's all I get?" he asked and I smiled as I pressed my lips on his again and our tongues fought for dominance.

The day went by slow. I thought it was because my birthday was tomorrow, but hey... I could be wrong... I spent most of my time playing around with Raiko or bugging the hell out of Chaos. Or both. Vincent had things he had to do, Rai went...somewhere... and in the end, I was alone with my creature in the manner. I decided I wanted to do something different today, so I played hide and seek with Raiko. It was actually pree fun in that huge manner.

After that, everyone was home and it was almost night time. We had a grab and growl night (which if you didn't know, was when you fend for yourself for dinner) and then Rai and I fell asleep on the couch watching a movie.

The next morning I awoke to the wonderful feeling of ice water being poured all over me. I quickly jumped up to see Reno laughing at me with a some chick standing behind him, trying not to laugh. "Morning!" he cried through fits of laughter. "And happy birthday!" he added and I growled as I pulled out my scythe from thin air and ran after him with it. Before I about sliced his head off, Vincent caught me and held me back. "Why are you all wet?" he asked. "Ask HIM!" I growled as I went to chop his head off, but Vincent took my scythe away from me. What was he, my father? "Hey, you should know better than to sleep whilst I'm around." he said all cool like as that chick came walking up to him and he hung an arm around her neck. "So who's the new chick?" I asked as Ray joined us. "Huh? Oh! This is Jade, my girlfriend." he said as he pulled her closer. She seemed sweet. But what surprised me most was that Raiko just walked right up to her and jumped up onto her and she let out a screech as she jumped back. But that was a big mistake. She noticed Reno and immediately attacked to poor man. "Ah! NO! NOT AGAIN! RHI!!" he screamed and Jade laughed her ass off as she watched. Yep, she and I were going to get along great. Then Ray came down and just stared at what was happening before her. "It's too early to deal with you people." she mumbled as she walked into the kitchen. I finally pulled Raiko off Reno and again she held a piece of cloth, which she ripped off of his shirt, up in victory as she stood triumphantly on my shoulder. "What is with that THING?!" he cried out as he cuddled Jade. "I suppose she just don't like you...can't imagine why..." I mumbled that last part under my breath. Then I decided to get a shower. Raiko ran into the kitchen where Ray was cooking up something for breakfast. On my way up, I was cut off by a shirtless Vincent Valentine. This should be interesting... "Where you headed?" he asked as he walked with me. "Shower." I said. "I was just headed there. But you can go first." he said as we stopped infront of the door. I smiled. "It IS your birthday, after all." he said. "Exactly." I said as I pulled him in with me. He was kinda taken back by this. I shut and locked the door, then I went to him and our lips collided. Then I went over to turn the water on and when it was the perfect temperature, I stripped and he just watched me. "Well? Are you going to just stand there and stare, or are you going to join me?" I asked and I stepped into the shower. A moment later he joined me. I blushed at seeing him naked. That was something I wasn't used to seeing. Though he was quite HOTT! He then pinned me up against the wall of the shower and we made out as the warm water ran down our bodies. For the first time I could feel his erection against me as it grew and I never realized how big he truly was. I mean, sure I've made him hard a couple of times, but through his pants I never could tell... But he picked me up and held my hips as my legs instinctively wrapped around him and I could feel his... on my...yea... and I gasped. That was when he gained control of himself and put me down. "I- I'm sorry. I don't know-" he started, but I cut him off by kissing him passionately. "My birthday present from you. It's all I need." I said as I stared into his crimson eyes in a reassuring way. He smiled as he picked me up again and held me against the wall as he thrust into me and I gasped. I could feel something inside me tear and the water ran red for a moment as he paused, so I could get used to the feeling. And I'm not going to lie. I would rather fight a Behemoth right now, rather than deal with this pain, but it WAS what I wanted. So I choked back the tears and kissed him, egging him on to continue. He complied and began his thrusts at a slow pace. Soon the pain was washed away by pleasure and the lust ran through my veins as his pace quickened and soon my own hips were thrusting against his in rhythm. Then I felt a pressure grow in the pit of my stomach. "Ohhh...Vince- Ah!" I cried out as he continued his rough thrusts. He was pretty quiet other than the heavy breathing, as where I was moaning up a storm. And then we both came at the same time. He rode out his orgasm, thrusting slowly inside me, and I tensed up as he spilt into me, riding my own orgasm out. "God...I love you...Vincent..." I forced out as I breathed heavily. "I love you too." he whispered in my ear.

After that, we finished our shower, then got dressed and went down to breakfast. We walked in and everyone just continued their current conversation as he and I sat at the table.

My birthday went quite well. Reno got me a new sharpening kit for my Scythe, Ray got me this AWESOME old fashioned fighting fan, Chaos just said that he was part of the whole fan giving thing, then I got Gil from everyone else, since noone really knew what I liked. lol. That night as Vincent and I got ready for bed, I could tell he was hiding something. "Rhiley, happy birthday." he said as he gave me a little black box. I opened it to reveal the most BEAUTIFUL necklace I had ever seen. It was a silver chain with a black diamond in the shape of a heart on it, "Vinny, it's beautiful..." I said as I pulled it out and he put it on me. I smiled. Then he picked me up and put me in bed and climbed in and pulled the blankets over us.


	7. Chapter 6

This one is going to contain a little lemony goodness.

I awoke the next morning to find Vincent not in bed with me, but it was no wonder, because it was almost 1 pm. I sat up and I stretched, which caused Raiko to fall onto the floor. I smiled at her. "Guess what's in a few days time, Raiko?" I asked as she struggled to get back up on the bed. She then smiled at me and squeeked. "That's right, my birthday!" I said happily. I never liked my birthday before, it made me feel so...old. But when you're with a guy who's over 60, you feel a LOT better about your age. So I jumped out of bed and Raiko jumped on my shoulder as I walked out of the room and into the quiet, empty hallway. "Ah, silence...Such a wonderful thing..." I about cried to myself. I felt unusually hyper today. That was when I decided I wanted to get some practice in. Yay fighting! So I went in search of Vincent. I had never fought him before, and it should be interesting. "Vincent!" I yelled. No answer. I sighed. I walked into the sitting room to see Chaos with his feet propped up and he was lazily laying back, almost asleep. "CHAOS!" I yelled and he instantly had me against the wall with his claws at my neck. "Whoa..." I said in a childish, astonished tone. "Don't ever do that again, if you value your life." he said in a serious tone. Ok. Scratch "Scare Shitless" off the list of things to do to Chaos. "Do you know where Vinny-chan is?" I asked as he sat back down and put his feet back up on the table. ewwie... "Rayne drug him into town to do a little shopping." he stated, then he cupped a hand over his mouth. "Oh. YAY! BIRTHDAY SHOPPING! But why weren't you drug along?" I asked. "I played sick." he grumbled. "Good. That means you can fight me." I said and before he knew what was happening, he was drug outside, in front of the manner. "Maybe I don't want to fight you." he stated. I just gave him a look like, yea right and he sighed. "Yea, you're right." he said as he got into fighting stance and I attacked him with my Scythe. My big, beautiful Scythe. He was kinda taken back by how I could move so lightly with such a big weapon. "Hya!" I screamed as I brought the Syth down, but he jumped away. "But I am unarmed." he said with a smirk. I growled. I knew this trick. I attacked him again and ended up getting thrown down to the ground. "What was that, that Valentine was telling me the first day you got here?" he asked and I jumped up and attacked again. "Oh yea, that you and Rayne could kick my ass from here to Edge and back." he said as he side swiped. "I don't see that happening." he said and I growled as I threw my Scythe up and as he looked up at it, I quickly jumped to him and kneed him in the balls. Then I jumped up and grabbed my scythe and hit him in the head with the butt of it and he fell to the ground. "I win." I said, childishly, as I skipped into the house and went in search of my transforming creature known as Raiko.

Later that day, Rayne and Vincent came home and Rayne looked like she was in 007 as she hurried to hide the things she and Vinny had bought. I was too busy making fun of Chaos for losing to care though. That was when I realized Vinny was home! Yay! I ran to him and jumped on him and almost knocked him down. "Have you gotten into the cafine again?" he asked as he held me. "No. I won a battle against the "big bad" Chaos." I said in triumph. He chuckles.

Later that night I fell asleep thinking about my day. I snuggled up close to Vincent, closed my eyes, and drifted into a dream. A nice, peaceful dream, where monkeys ruled the world in smiles...

I awoke and surprisingly Vincent was still laying next to me. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw it was 6 AM. No wonder he was still asleep. Why the fuck was I even up?! He stirred a little, then faced me and I just stared at him as he slept. I smiled and leaned in and quickly kissed him. "That's all I get?" he asked and I smiled as I pressed my lips on his again and our tongues fought for dominance.

The day went by slow. I thought it was because my birthday was tomorrow, but hey... I could be wrong... I spent most of my time playing around with Raiko or bugging the hell out of Chaos. Or both. Vincent had things he had to do, Rai went...somewhere... and in the end, I was alone with my creature in the manner. I decided I wanted to do something different today, so I played hide and seek with Raiko. It was actually pree fun in that huge manner.

After that, everyone was home and it was almost night time. We had a grab and growl night (which if you didn't know, was when you fend for yourself for dinner) and then Rai and I fell asleep on the couch watching a movie.

The next morning I awoke to the wonderful feeling of ice water being poured all over me. I quickly jumped up to see Reno laughing at me with a some chick standing behind him, trying not to laugh. "Morning!" he cried through fits of laughter. "And happy birthday!" he added and I growled as I pulled out my scythe from thin air and ran after him with it. Before I about sliced his head off, Vincent caught me and held me back. "Why are you all wet?" he asked. "Ask HIM!" I growled as I went to chop his head off, but Vincent took my scythe away from me. What was he, my father? "Hey, you should know better than to sleep whilst I'm around." he said all cool like as that chick came walking up to him and he hung an arm around her neck. "So who's the new chick?" I asked as Ray joined us. "Huh? Oh! This is Jade, my girlfriend." he said as he pulled her closer. She seemed sweet. But what surprised me most was that Raiko just walked right up to her and jumped up onto her and she let out a screech as she jumped back. But that was a big mistake. She noticed Reno and immediately attacked to poor man. "Ah! NO! NOT AGAIN! RHI!!" he screamed and Jade laughed her ass off as she watched. Yep, she and I were going to get along great. Then Ray came down and just stared at what was happening before her. "It's too early to deal with you people." she mumbled as she walked into the kitchen. I finally pulled Raiko off Reno and again she held a piece of cloth, which she ripped off of his shirt, up in victory as she stood triumphantly on my shoulder. "What is with that THING?!" he cried out as he cuddled Jade. "I suppose she just don't like you...can't imagine why..." I mumbled that last part under my breath. Then I decided to get a shower. Raiko ran into the kitchen where Ray was cooking up something for breakfast. On my way up, I was cut off by a shirtless Vincent Valentine. This should be interesting... "Where you headed?" he asked as he walked with me. "Shower." I said. "I was just headed there. But you can go first." he said as we stopped infront of the door. I smiled. "It IS your birthday, after all." he said. "Exactly." I said as I pulled him in with me. He was kinda taken back by this. I shut and locked the door, then I went to him and our lips collided. Then I went over to turn the water on and when it was the perfect temperature, I stripped and he just watched me. "Well? Are you going to just stand there and stare, or are you going to join me?" I asked and I stepped into the shower. A moment later he joined me. I blushed at seeing him naked. That was something I wasn't used to seeing. Though he was quite HOTT! He then pinned me up against the wall of the shower and we made out as the warm water ran down our bodies. For the first time I could feel his erection against me as it grew and I never realized how big he truly was. I mean, sure I've made him hard a couple of times, but through his pants I never could tell... But he picked me up and held my hips as my legs instinctively wrapped around him and I could feel his... on my...yea... and I gasped. That was when he gained control of himself and put me down. "I- I'm sorry. I don't know-" he started, but I cut him off by kissing him passionately. "My birthday present from you. It's all I need." I said as I stared into his crimson eyes in a reassuring way. He smiled as he picked me up again and held me against the wall as he thrust into me and I gasped. I could feel something inside me tear and the water ran red for a moment as he paused, so I could get used to the feeling. And I'm not going to lie. I would rather fight a Behemoth right now, rather than deal with this pain, but it WAS what I wanted. So I choked back the tears and kissed him, egging him on to continue. He complied and began his thrusts at a slow pace. Soon the pain was washed away by pleasure and the lust ran through my veins as his pace quickened and soon my own hips were thrusting against his in rhythm. Then I felt a pressure grow in the pit of my stomach. "Ohhh...Vince- Ah!" I cried out as he continued his rough thrusts. He was pretty quiet other than the heavy breathing, as where I was moaning up a storm. And then we both came at the same time. He rode out his orgasm, thrusting slowly inside me, and I tensed up as he spilt into me, riding my own orgasm out. "God...I love you...Vincent..." I forced out as I breathed heavily. "I love you too." he whispered in my ear.

After that, we finished our shower, then got dressed and went down to breakfast. We walked in and everyone just continued their current conversation as he and I sat at the table.

My birthday went quite well. Reno got me a new sharpening kit for my Scythe, Ray got me this AWESOME old fashioned fighting fan, Chaos just said that he was part of the whole fan giving thing, then I got Gil from everyone else, since noone really knew what I liked. lol. That night as Vincent and I got ready for bed, I could tell he was hiding something. "Rhiley, happy birthday." he said as he gave me a little black box. I opened it to reveal the most BEAUTIFUL necklace I had ever seen. It was a silver chain with a black diamond in the shape of a heart on it, "Vinny, it's beautiful..." I said as I pulled it out and he put it on me. I smiled. Then he picked me up and put me in bed and climbed in and pulled the blankets over us.


	8. Chapter 7

I felt so sore when I awoke the next morning. Especially in the lower half region. But I didn't regret a second of that. Vincent wasn't there when I awoke. Raiko was though. I got up, she jumped on my shoulder and I walked downstairs to see an upset Chaos and a worried- looking Vincent. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I woke up and Ray wasn't there is morning. Usually I get up before her. It was 5 am!" Chaos stated, a bit of annoyance in his tone. "Eh, I'm sure she's fine. She's probably just out getting some fresh air or something." I stated calmly as I walked into the kitchen, but the truth was, that I was worried. She never just leaves without telling someone. That's when I decided to call her phone, but I got the answering service. "Damn it, Rayne, pick up the fucking phone!" I growled into the reciever. That sure as hell was going to get her to call back. Just for me swearing...lol... I walked back out to see Chaos gone. "Where's Chaos gone off to?" I asked. "He went to find her." Vincent said as Raiko sat on his lap. She looked up at me with worry in her eyes. She knew something was wrong. "I'm telling ya. Give her a while. She won't be gone long. I know-" "I heard a few witnesses say they saw her leave town." an angry Chaos stormed as he walked in. His eyes were flaring, his wings were stretched in rage. He really was mad about it. Why? I don't know. Who know's what a demon's thinking, eh? "Alright. If I go try to find her, will you PLEASE calm down? I swear. She's probably visiting Tifa and Yuffie." I mumbled and Chaos' mood never lightened up. "I check at 7th heavon already." he growled. I sighed. "Alright, but I'm telling you, you're over reacting..." I mumbled as Raiko jumped on my shoulder and out the door I went, in search of Rayne.

After about an hour, I had no such luck. I found myself walking towards the old Sector 4 Slums. I never thought in a million years I would ever find myself coming here again. Well, I was in the forest anyways. I was almost out of the forest when there was an immense pain in the back of my head and I fell to the ground. I then saw a man smirking over me before I blacked out.

I awoke to see green. Green liquid of some kind. There were all kinds of wires hooked to me, and before I could react, I blacked out again.

The next thing I knew, I woke up, but was strapped down to a table. This has been going on for almost a week now. They were pumping something into me. Something that made my whole body sting for hours on end. Then they would put me back in a tube and fill it up with the same green shit each time. I was constantly being watched, being "studied", for some reason. I could feel my whole body change as the days passed by. It reshaped itself and in time I found a tail swishing vigorously behind me and my eye sight become unnaturally sharp, along with my sense hearing and sense of smell. I didn't like it. I never could get a good look at my abductors, but I did NOT like them. Assholes. And to think this went on for a good week, eh? Well, I suppose it could always be worse... Though I shouldn't say that.

It seemed like an eternity before I was allowed to stay out of the tube and walk around, but I was on a short leash. They had inserted a chip into the back of my head one time while they had me cut open and the chip shocks me every time I disobeyed orders. I eventually gave up, my spirit being broke, and they gave me a room in the level below the lab. The man who abducted me, I learned, was a man named Abaraski Nomei. He kinda looked like the stereotypical mad scientist. Anyways, he was an apprentice to Hojo, whoever that was. I guess he worked with that woman named Lucrecia back when Vincent was a Turk. Ah...Vincent...I missed him so dearly. I gave up the spark of hope of him saving me a long time ago. Now I was literally an animal on a leash. The first time I looked in the mirror, I hadn't recognized the stranger which stood before me. I had dark, bronze red hair with black tips and red cat ears with horizontal black stripes on them and an equally red tail with black rings on the tip. My once brown eyes were now crimson red.

I had basically given up on life all together, hoping for the slight ray of hope called death to come upon me sooner. So much for those so called "friends" coming to save me. I knew I shouldn't have gotten emotionally involved in ANY way. Even Vincent hasn't come for me yet. And he supposedly loved me. bleh. Fuck them all. I don't need them.

So here I was. Sitting in my cell, as usual, waiting for death to take me, when Abaraski came in and the routine began, or so I thought. Instead he tossed a red and black kimono at me and told me to get dressed. I did as I was told, quickly and in front of him, as he waited. Then he took me out front where I met a man from Healin. Didn't know who he was. Didn't care. I guess I was his show and tell for the day. They acted like I wasn't even a living being. They acted like I was some THING he had just invented, though I suppose technically I was, seeing as how I was an experiment...

That night there was a ball in his mansion. I was kept on a shorter leash than normal that day. Didn't mind it though. These people crept me out. I did manage to glance out the window, for a millisecond, but it was enough. I recognized the white trees. I was in the Forgotten City. Finally I had an idea of where the hell I was, though I didn't feel like escaping. They would just push that little button again and I would get hurt. Man was I in hell.

Well, the ball continued and of course the man who apparently "owned" me was bragging and showing me off, not even introducing people to me, just telling them my name, and that was it. Sometimes he would just say I was his new "pet". The bastard. After that I was put back in my room and back to the same routine.


	9. Chapter 8

It had been two months since my abduction. I gave up hope of freedom a LONG time ago. I had basically forgotten about my old life and became accustomed to this one. I was free to roam around a 10 foot radius of the mansion I now called home, which suited me just fine. I had no desire to go back to what never cared enough to find me. Today, however, my life would change...Again...

I was standing outside, sitting in the garden, picking flowers when I heard a bunch of motorcycles in the distance. I couldn't believe it. Noone comes out here. Especially motorcyclists. But then I figured Abaraski had decided to invite people over to brag again. I sighed as I sat back down in the spot I was in before as the engines got louder. Then they were visible. All girls. On bikes. The leader seemed so familiar, but I just couldn't place it. "What's all the racket out here?!" Abaraski yelled as he came out and all the girls stopped right infront of us. The leader shut her bike off and the rest did the same. It was a fair sized group. "Where's Rhiley?!" growled the leader as she pointed a pistol at Abaraski and I. "I-I haven't been called that in so long..." I sighed and everyone looked at me. "Oh no you don't! You WILL NOT take my successful experiment away from me!" he yelled as he got out his own pistol and the girls behind the leader all pulled out their own guns. Abaraski back off and ran behind me where I stood my ground. "Now, my pet, dispose of these girls. I may just add another 10 feet on your leash." he whispered to me and I gave a sadistic smile. "As you wish." I said and I could feel his smile as he backed off and I crossed my hands infront of my face, fingers spread apart, as my claws grew 5 inches. My eyes flashed a brighter red. "I won't ask you again! Where is Rhiley Sanders! Where are you keeping her?!" the leader once again hissed. "She died a few months back." I growled. She looked like she was just hit with a ton of bricks. "That's not possible." hissed a deep, masculine voice from my right and I looked over to see a man with a red cape, the rest of his wardrobe black. He seemed so familiar, like the girl, but, again, I just couldn't place it. "Believe it. I watched her last breath." I growled and the man quickly pulled out his gun and shot at me, but I easily deflected the bullet and I charged at him, but before I could even touch him, a little black creature with red eyes jumped out infront of me and I stopped dead in my tracks. "Raiko! Get back here!" the girl yelled. The little creature ignored her as it sniffed the air, towards me, and, as it sniffed the ground, walked up to me, and when it got to me, I just stood my ground as it looked up at me with watering eyes and jumped into my arms. I hugged it, unsure of what else to do. "R-Rhi?" the man asked, his tone dripping with emotion. "I haven't heard my name in a long time...Vincent..." I said sadly as I started to tear up. "Bu-but how? Why are you like that?!" he asked anxiously and my red eyes faded back to normal crimson. "I...Him..." I started as I pointed to Abaraski. "You!" Vincent growled. He just took a step back. Then he pulled out the control button for my shock chip. "Don't move! Or she gets it! See, this controls her! One wrong move and I'll shock her till there's no light in her eyes!" He hissed and the remote was suddenly taken away from him. "I'll take that." said a demonic voice from behind him. Then I saw Chaos smash the remote and I felt the chip inside me de-activate and All my old memories flashed into my brain. I got an evil smirk on my face. Abaraski gasped. "You tried to control me by storing my memories, eh? Well guess what? You're good as dead." I growled and in the blink of an eye my claws were lodged into his stomach. "Mess with me again. I dare you." I hissed and he fell down dead. My claws went back to normal as my eyes faded back to my origional brown as everyone looked at me. "Can we go home now?" I asked and Vincent smiled as he pulled me into a hug. That's when the tears started flowing and I hugged him back, tightly. Then I looked at Ray and saw her smiling back. That was when I noticed all the old members of our gang, plus a few new ones. "Aka would be happy we got back together." I mumbled and they all cheered. "You know, you were Aka's right hand woman, the gang's technically yours..." Ray said with a little disappointment in her tone. "No. It's yours. I could never give a 100 with the way I am now." I said matter-of-factly.

Then we all went home to the manner.

When we got there, Rayne went to hers and Chaos' room. I knew what she had to do. She was going back. To take care of Aka's Girls. I couldn't. Not now. I couldn't even stop myself from being abducted for Pete's sakes! I was a mere shadow of my former self. Literally. Now I had ears and a tail to boot. Not only that, but I no longer bore my Hitome' Mark. The seal of my fate. I decided to leave it for the younger girls. I knew Rayne would make an awesome leader. Hell, she was the one who kept me sane for all these years, but it was her time and she knew it, though I hated to see her go. I waited downstairs with everyone. I had not quite gotten used to my sensitive hearing yet, so I wore a bandana over my ears. But the sensitive smell was ok. I got used to that pretty quick. You know, Vincent smells really good...

Ahem...back to business. EVERYONE was waiting downstairs to say goodbye. I took note that while Ray and I were "missing", Tifa and Cloud had gotten together. Good. They deserved each other. She was already balling though. I felt bad... Reno actually looked like he was about to tear up at any moment as well... I know I would have, but being half demon now, I found my emotions not coming as quickly as they should. I still wasn't sure if I liked that or not. Then I saw her at the top of the stairs, but Chaos wasn't following. That was weird. She came down and everyone gave a dramatic hug and told her she shouldn't go, but I just hugged her and wished her luck. I knew she knew what she was doing. She had told me the entire story. When she had gone missing she had actually wondered to Sector 4. She found a bunch of our old gang members and some new and got them together to reform Aka's girls. That's when Vincent and Chaos had found her and told her I was missing. They had been looking for me 2 months without coming close until ShinRa was brought to see me along with a familiar red head. I didn't know at the time since my memories of everyone had been surpressed.

After Ray had left, so had everyone else and it was just me, Vincent and a depressed Chaos. I felt bad for him. He truly did love her. Raiko missed her as well. She became a depressed little sulker for about a week. She wouldn't even eat! And this is Raiko we're talking about here! But I took her to visit Ray every once in a while and she perked back up to her usual, bottomless pit, self.

About 6 months have passed since Ray had left and it was a normal day, just like any other day, until Vincent proposed. Yes, you heard me correct. Proposed. As in we were getting married. Actually, it was kind of a funny story... Wanna hear it? Too bad, you're going to hear it anyways.

That morning went as usual. The three of us ate breakfast in silence and Raiko took Chaos' food without him even caring, as usual. Then I went to take a shower and somehow Vincent had managed to sneak in without me noticing...could have been because he was in there before me...but hey!

We had mad passionate sex in there, then we moved from there to the bedroom and after all was said and done, he pulled out the little black box and, while he was naked, might I add, he proposed to me. OF COURSE I SAID YES DAMN IT! Wanna see what the ring looks like? OF COURSE YOU DO! Unfortunately you're just going to have to deal with a mental image...lol. Think white gold band with one large heart shaped diamond in the middle and three smaller diamonds on either side.

Isn't it a beautiful mental image? I love it. After I had said yes, we had mad sex again. Then we finally got dressed and I ran to the Sector 4 Slums to tell Ray the big news. She was happy for me.

After that, all the planning and such was such a hassle. Especially since Ray wasn't here to help me, but she was still my maid of honor. OF COURSE. I already decided on Raiko being the ring bearer. Reeve was Vincent's best man cause I made him choose someone (which he didn't want a big wedding anyways, he just wanted to say our vows and be done with it, but Reno AND Yuffie wouldn't hear of it. Reno said he'd pay for the wedding if we decided to have a big one and I decided to take FULL advantage of that one.)

I was sitting at the table one day when Chaos came sulking in. I had never seen him this bad before. "Hun, are you okay?" I asked. "I miss her, Rhi." he sighed. "Heh, never thought "big bad" Chaos could have a heart after reading all those files..." I stated in a monotone. He just glared at me. I sighed. "Then GO GET HER!" I shouted and he nearly fell out of his seat from my outburst. "Seriously, I'm so sick and tired of watching you sulk day in and day out. Go friggin get her! Or hire a prostitute or something!" I yelled in anger and I stormed out. "What was that all about?" asked Vincent as I walked into the sitting room. "What? You heard that?" I asked. "Kinda hard not to." he said dully. "I'm so sick and tired of his sulking. He needs to go get her. That's all there is to it." I said. He said nothing. "Maybe I shouldn't have meddled..." I mumbled. He just gave me a look of "duh" and I sighed. "This might not have a good outcome." I stated and boy was I ever right. That night he came home in a freaking PISSY mood. I really felt bad for him, but I could see it from Ray's point as well, though. You can't get mixed up in emotions when you're the leader of the gang. It's not really a rule, just a... well...it's just a thing. If you get caught up in emotions, you have no room for the gang and the gang ALWAYS comes first.

I basically avoided all contact for the next few days so I could get done with the wedding plans. Little did I know, Ray had her hands FULL with trouble...


	10. Chapter 9 FINALE

I had just sent out my invitations for the wedding when Reno came running up to me. He was gasping for air and I could barely understand him as he yelled something to me. "Reno!" I yelled as I grabbed his shoulders. He kinda calmed down, but not by much. "Now, slowly, tell me what's wrong." I said and he took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Alright. Ray is in trouble. The gang got attacked and it isn't Shinra!" he said in a hurry and I gasped. "We need to get Vincent and Chaos!" I stated as I was about to run into the house, but he grabbed my hand. "No time!" he yelled and Raiko jumped off my shoulder and transformed and we took off towards sector 4 slums. We got there and everything was a mess. It was a disaster area. Reno and I did what we could, but it was barely enough. Carter, leader of the local male gang, passed, and I watched it happen. It was just as bad as watching Aka die. I was almost as close to him at one time. All I could think about was no. Not again. I didn't go to the funeral, and Ray didn't know Reno and I helped her. I basically barricaded myself in mine and Ray's old room, not coming out unless I had to pee, and even then I made sure I didn't run into anyone. I knew Vincent was worried about me, but he knew to keep his distance, and, surprisingly, so did Chaos. But I think that was only cause Vincent made him. I knew that Chris could take care of Carter's guys. He was a strong kid. Great Lieutenant. Very much like his older brother, Carter. Very few knew they were brothers. I think I'm the only one alive who knows now. It must have been quite difficult, I couldn't imagine. I never took responsibility for our gang. It's been a bout a week and I was sitting in the window sill. My left ear twitched as Rai jumped onto my lap. There was a knock on the door. I made no attempt at answering it. Then the door opened and Vincent's scent invaded my nostrils. I didn't even look at him until he rest a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright? You haven't eaten in a week, you're so skinny..." he said, concerned about my current state. "I think so... I'm not sure." I said as I put a hand on his and he pulled me into a loving hug and I tightly hugged him back. I missed seeing him.

One Month Later

Today was my big day. The day I was to get married to Vincent Valentine. My last day as a Sanders. And I was scared. I was so afraid, I would rather face a thousand behemoth than be here right now.

"Well, everyone's here." Tifa said with a smile as she walked in. I was standing in front of the full body mirror in the little room I was to stay in and get ready. "You look beautiful." said a male's voice and I quickly turned to see Reno and Rude. Reno looked like he was about to cry. Poor guy.

I wore a white sleeveless gown with random designs and a long veil. Pretty eh? Well I hated it. It just wasn't me. I would have been content with jeans and an old hoodie, but no. Tifa and Yuffie insisted. Damn them.

"Well, soon to be Rhiley Valentine, are you ready?" Reno asked as he held out his arm. "No! Where's Rayne?!" I exclaimed. Then the door was thrown open and an overworked Ray ran in. In a dress no less. Biggest shocker of my life! "Ok now we're ready." I said and I was the last one out. Cloud walked out with Tifa, Rayne with Rude, and Yuffie was with Cid (HAHA), Raiko was the flower girl, and Finally I came out and the wedding began. My heart lept when I saw Vincent. He looked amazing! His hair was cut and he wore a tux, since Barret and Cloud wouldn't let him not wear one. (Think of when he was a turk. That's about how he looks only with a black tux.) All my fears were washed away when I saw him there looking so confident.

I won't bore you with the details, but it was a great night. After our "I do's" and such, we had a reception at 7th Heavon and it was the greatest night of my life.

Three years have passed and Vincent and I have two children now. A boy I named after his father, Vince, and a girl named Rei.

Rei was a cute little redhead with crimson eyes, and was my younger. Vince, however, had silver hair and crimson eyes. How he got silver hair has always intrigued us all. Don't we make adorable kids? Well, Rei wants to be in the Hitomi gang but there is no way in hell Vincent and I would EVER let that one happen. Vince actually wants to be part of ShinRa, like his Uncle Reno. We told him we'll talk about it when he's a few years older.

And that is my happy family. I hope you enjoyed our story for it has come to an end. So get lost. There's no reason for you to be here any longer. You must be really bored to still be reading this when I have told you that it is all done. Get a life. LMAO JK JK. I love you all still.


End file.
